The present invention relates generally to vessel escape systems, and in particular, submarine escape systems. More specifically, the present invention is a quick-release device for engaging an umbilical of an underwater escape suit, also known as a SEIE suit. The quick-release device is used with prior art valves located within a rescue chamber of a vessel to provide a quick release fluid connection between the valve and the umbilical to provide maximum stability and safety to a user.
In submarine escape systems, there is a need for a safe and effective way to deliver air into a user's suit for quick ascension out of a rescue chamber of a submarine. Most underwater escape suits, such as the SEIE (Submarine Escape Immersion Equipment), and are designed to enable a free ascent from a stricken submarine and to provide protection for the submariner on reaching the surface. The SEIE is comprised of a submarine escape and immersion suit, an inner thermal liner, and a gas inflated single seat life raft. The suit provides sufficient lifting force and breathable air to take the escapee from the submarine to the surface at a safe speed of approximately two to three meters per second.
To use the SEIE suit, users have to put on the suit and go into the rescue chamber on the submarine. Once in the chamber, the user, using one hand, engages his umbilical or flexible tube from the SEIE suit to a valve for air while using a second hand to grasp a handle within the chamber to maintain his stability. The air fills the suit to provide positive buoyancy to the user for exiting the rescue chamber. Then the chamber is flooded, which takes about 90 seconds at 600 feet. When the water pressure in the chamber is equal to the water pressure on the outside, the outer door to the chamber opens and the user shoots to the surface because of the buoyancy of the suit.
A significant problem occurs during the filling of the SEIE suit with air. When the SEIE suit is filled with air, it provides buoyancy to the user inside the chamber and before the outer door is opened for exiting the submarine. As a result, the user may drift away and loose his umbilical connection with the valve before completely filing the SEIE suit with air. Without sufficient air inside the suit, the user may not have sufficient buoyancy to travel hundreds of feet of water in the time necessary.
Furthermore, if the umbilical were connected permanently to the valve, the user would have to manually release the umbilical. The user may not have sufficient stamina or proper conditions within the rescue chamber to manually release the umbilical from the valve. As a result, if the umbilical were permanently connected, the user may not properly exit the rescue chamber and will become tethered to a possibly sinking submarine.
To optimize stability and safety within the rescue chamber, it would require the user's use of both hands to hold his balance while the rescue chamber is completely flooded. Otherwise, without proper stability, the user may drift away from the valve before completely filling the SEIE suit with air. In addition, the connection of the umbilical to the valve must allow the user the ability to quickly release or disengage from the valve to prevent from being tethered to the valve inside the rescue chamber when the outer door opens.
There have been attempts in the prior art to prevent the user from being permanently connected by an umbilical to the valve inside the rescue chamber. However, the coupling mechanisms of the prior art for connecting the umbilical to the valve for air involve the use of at least one hand to engage the umbilical in connection with the valve for air. The coupling mechanism results in a user who is not stable during the filling of the SEIE suit. As a result, the user may not have a properly inflated suit when exiting the chamber.
Therefore, there is a need for a device which will allow the user to maximize his stability by using two hands, not just one, to grasp the interior of the rescue chamber during the filling of his SEIE suit with air. In addition, there is a need for a device that will provide a quick, temporary connection between the umbilical and the valve that can be rapidly disengaged.